


Displacement [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aristotle is said to have exclaimed "Eureka" when he discovered how to measure volume using displacement. Maybe other things can be measured that way too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Displacement [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Displacement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220288) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/kkpl)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/displacement) | 14.3 MB | 20:55


End file.
